Which world to save?
by AnnabethWeasley22
Summary: Meet Emily C as she tries to survive a life of being a demi god and a wizard. can she save both worlds before its to late?
1. Chapter 1: arguments and explosions

**Yo guys! this is the first chappy of my first ever fanfic so please don't kill me if something is weird or the spelling and grammar is horrible. **

**flames are accepted so I can roast my marshmallows, but hopefully no one will have to do that.**

**okay on with the story.**

**Do I look like JK Rowling or Rick Riordan? No, so don't ask.**

Chapter 1

_It was a normal day in, Melbourne, Australia. A sleeping nearly 11 year old Emily C lay in her room in the Melbourne orphanage._

"Emily C!" Yelled the orphanage matron Sophie. "Get up now, or the van will leave without you!"

Don't worry I'm getting up." I said still half asleep. Sadly I fell asleep again and was yelled at. "EMILY C GET UP NOW!" I groaned but got up anyway. As I trudged downstairs I wondered what the time was. After around 10 incidents with people sneaking around at midnight to meet with friends or have a "midnight feast", the clocks our rooms were confiscated. I remember little Sally-Anne being very sad because her Snow White cloak was a present from her 20 year old aunt in America. When I got to the dining room I could see most of the kids were finishing up. "Emily C were have you been?" Of course Matron would lash out at me. "Um,uh, I was." I stuttered.

"Oh she was probably just trying to be annoying by sleeping in matron." Said Katelyne, the ultra annoying school bully that always just happens to like bullying me more than anyone else in the whole orphanage.

"Probably dreaming about ways to commit suicide so she could be with her dear mother and father." She said sarcastically sweet.

"Don't you bring my parents into this Katelyne." I said nearly shaking with anger.

"Or you'll do what?" She said, flashing me a smile that read "sorry, but you can't win."

What happened next was so fast only a few people would have seen it all. I punched katelyne in the face just as the windows shattered and a sound like a atomic bomb went off.

"EMILY C!" Matron yelled. "Sit down and eat. Then go to your room and stay there we will figure out what to do with you once the day is over."

I spotted my friends, Molly, Chloe, Phoebe, Richa, Lu and Mallie and went to sit down. We all ate in silence until we were excused. Then all my friends started comforting me.

"Oh Emmy you shouldn't let her get to you." Lu started immediately

" Yeah, especially after what you did to her last month!" Richa said with a smile. She was talking truth there. I really actually did something weird to her last month. One thing you should know first, I can make things happen. Last month we were on an excursion to Luna Park, and she called me a soukie soukie la la because I am _so_ not a ride person. So of course the ride stopped while we were on it, and I pushed her and she fell out. It was weird because at the time I was thinking please stop, please stop. Sorry I ramble, probably because I'm ADHD. Anyway, Katelyne was in hospital with a cracked skull for a week.

"I know right," Mallie said, " I really don't think she will!"

"I'm pretty sure she won't," I started. "She's like this big piece of-"

"Emily C, do _not_ say that word about dear little Katelyne." It was Matron sneaking up behind us. "You girls," she barked at the rest of us, "Get in the van, Emily C go up to your room and stay there. Jenny the kitchen maid will bring you your lunch.

I said good bye to all my friends then went up to my room, slammed the door and huffed onto my bed. It seemed like Matron would always pick on me way more than all the others, just like Katelyne would always be her favorite.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Hi all. I need to give a shout out to my friend Maddy for being the first reviewer! Maddy is also one of Emily C's friends in my story just I renamed her. I'll give a shout out to the person who gets it right! Sorry if you thought the last chapter was short. I promise they will get longer(hopefully). Kay on with the story.**

**Sadly I still don't HP or PJO.**

Chapter 2

I was bored. I had been in my room for about an hour or two and I had already read a whole book and drawn 10 pictures. Jenny still hadn't come up with my lunch yet. Just then Jenny walked in with my favourite type of sandwich.

"Oh thanks Jenny. I thought my stomach was about to explode!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh Emily C!" Jenny said in a loud whisper. "Matron and Mistress are listening in on our every word. My, I even had to assure them that peanut butter was your least favourite sandwich!"

"Really, how awful! I don't know how you stand it!" I said.

"Yes, I don't either but I do it for the children. Anyway I best be going or Mistress will have my head! Oh and by the way Mistress and Matron are going shopping in a minute so I'll come up when they gone." Jenny said as she left the room. Hooray, at this place, if you were forced to stay home for the day, Jenny always tried to tell the Mistress that they needed to go shopping or something so Jenny could play with you to cheer up or remove you from boredom. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long until Jenny came up again and announced that they had left and wont be back for a while so I could be let out of my room.

"Emily C you are nearly 11 aren't you?" Jenny asked me as she led me out of my room.

"Yes, its my birthday in a couple of weeks. Why do you ask?" I asked her curiously.

"Hmmm it should be here by now." I herd her mutter softly to herself.

"What should be here Jenny?"

Just then the letter slot clicked. "_That_ should be here." She answered. "Come on lets get your mail."

_My_ mail. Why did she say _my_ mail. I wondered. I followed her down the stairs out the front door to get the mail. I pulled out the letters and looked at them. There was a water bill, something advertising furniture and _a letter for me!_ I could now understand why she said my mail.

It was a very specific address:

Miss Emily C

upstairs bedroom no. 2

236 Thorny rd

Batmania

Victoria

Australia

I stared at it in wonder. Only a few of the very lucky kids that still had parents or grandparents got the occasional letter, but never me. My Father had died when I was 3 in a car crash. I always remember that memory in my dreams it haunts them every night. My mother had left me and my Dad just after I was born. Anyway my point is I never get mail.

"Go on. Are you going to open it or what?" It was Jenny encouraging me to open it. We walked up to my room where I sat on the bed and opened the letter. Inside was a piece of paper that felt dry and ruff.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of merlin, 1st class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Miss Emily C,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Jenny," I asked. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"You, my dear Emily C are a witch. And a darn good one I suppose! Your father was very high up in the ministry."Jenny said while beaming.

"Are you a witch to then?" I asked. Gee I was asking a lot of questions.

"No." Jenny looked down. "I am a squib. I was born into a magical family, but I alone am not a witch. Anyway I need to tell you why you have to go to school in Scotland instead of Australia. The Australian wizarding school was destroyed a few months back by an attack by people who think that only pure-blood wizards should be taught magic. So all australian wizards have to go to Scotland."

"But Jenny, how am I supposed to get to Scotland? And would Mistress let me? I have never been overseas before!" I said in a panic.

"Don't worry love, give it a few weeks and someone from Hogwarts will come and take you to London to buy all your school things and explain to the Mistress. Then you will stay somewhere there until september the first, when someone will come and get you and get you to Hogwarts safely. Anyway, now you should go and hide the letter in your room somewhere before everyone gets back, and I'll go and see if we have a very big suitcase or trunk." Jenny replied.

I got up and ran up the staircase to my room to hide my letter. I thought about where to put it then walked to a corner of the room where I had discovered a loose floorboard the year before. I pulled it up, and put the letter in the little alcove under the floor.

**Sorry bad ending I know but I didn't have anything else to say. I have question: Which Greek goddess should be Emily C's Mum? **


End file.
